


horns & halos

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Demon!Steve, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Multi, Teasing, angel!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: In which Steve is a demon, Bucky is an angel, and Clint is a tease.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 30
Kudos: 174
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	horns & halos

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo 2019 Square G2 - Angels/Demons.
> 
> GASP! A Halloween fic????? In _November_???? THat's right bitches, I have no concept of time whatsoever. #SPOOKYSEASONFOREVER

**Clint**

“This is dumb,” Bucky grumbles as he adjusts his halo. It was the only thing he agreed to wear, and it took Clint six blow jobs before Bucky even considered it. “I look ridiculous.”

“Of course you look ridiculous, Buck,” Steve says, exasperated. His horns are crooked on his head. Clint reaches out to fix them, getting a kiss in thanks. “It’s Halloween, you’re supposed to look ridiculous. That’s sort of the point.”

“I still think I should’ve been the devil,” Bucky says, swatting Clint’s hands away as he tries to slide the shitty wings over his shoulders. 

“Sure, but can you imagine the look on Tony’s face when he sees?” Clint asks, smirking. “Worth it.” Bucky snorts and nods, and he and Clint endure as Steve pushes them towards the elevator.

“I never asked, Clint,” Steve says once they’re in the elevator, “What are you supposed to be again?”

Clint spreads his arms and grins. “Can’t you tell?” He’s wearing a plain black t-shirt and black jeans with rips in the knees, so he doesn’t blame them for shaking their heads once they’ve looked him over. Leaning in close, Clint says, “I’m a stripper.” He’s still laughing when the elevator doors open, revealing the common floor fully decked out in pumpkins, bats and other seasonally appropriate decorations. 

“You best be planning on givin’ us a private show later, darlin’,” Bucky whispers in his ear. 

Clint grins. “You can bet your sparkly wings on it, angel.”

Bucky scowls at him, opening his mouth to respond when - “Hey! Those don’t count as costumes!” Tony comes marching over to them, an offended look on his face. He’s dressed as the genie from Aladdin, and the sight of Tony Stark dressed head to tow in blue, including blue face paint, makes all three of them start laughing. “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. At least I’m wearing a costume,” Tony scowls. 

“But Tony,” Steve says innocently, “We are wearing costumes, can’t you tell?” Tony glares at them and stomps off, grumbling about needing another drink, and the three of them snicker. 

“Aw, he didn’t even ask what we were,” Clint pouts. 

“Glad he didn’t,” Bucky growls, pulling Clint close, “Then he would’ve wanted a show and I’d have had to kill him.” Clint shudders at the possessiveness in Bucky’s voice, and looks over at Steve to find the same possessiveness in his eyes as he watches the two of them. 

“How long do we have to stay again?” Clint says, voice breathy. His two super-soldiers smirk and press a kiss to each cheek.

“We’ll see,” Steve says, grinning at Clint’s groan. “I wanna enjoy the party.”

“If you wanna wait for the party in your pants, be my guest,” Clint grumbles, but he goes willingly when Bucky tugs him over to the couch and pulls him down onto his lap. Clint may be the tallest one in their relationship, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like being manhandled occasionally. He squirms to get comfortable, freezing when Bucky’s hands clamp down on his waist. 

“You keep that up, we’re gonna have a problem, sweetheart,” Bucky drawls in his hear. 

Clint smirks. “Just trying to get comfortable, babe,” he says innocently, squirming some more. He finds a comfortable position, even with Bucky’s hands restricting his movement, and settles in, making grabby hands when Steve comes over with three beers in his hand. 

“You know that stuff doesn’t affect us,” Bucky sighs, but he takes the drink anyway. 

“It’s more for the ritual, Buck, you know that,” Steve scolds. They drink their drinks in silence for a while, and then Thor plops down on the couch across from them, grinning widely. 

“Friends!” He booms. “I did not know you were sharing each other’s beds!”

“It’s a bit more than that, buddy,” Clint says easily, tilting his beer at Thor. 

Thor nods seriously. “Sharing each other’s hearts, then, even better! I am happy for you!”

“Thanks, pal,” Bucky says warmly. He and Thor get on like a house on fire, which no one was expecting, but Clint’s certainly not complaining. Thor’s good at getting Bucky out of his head on the days that they can’t, and both he and Steve are eternally grateful for that. 

“Your costumes are excellent,” Thor says. He’s dressed as Woody from Toy Story, but his costume’s a tad small, the fabric struggling to contain the sheer mass of him, particularly across the chest and arms. 

“Yours is pretty good too,” Steve says, pinching Clint’s thigh when he catches him staring. “Jane around here somewhere?”

“Indeed! My Lady Jane has dressed as Bo Peep and looks most fetching!”

Clint has to stifle a snicker at the thought of Jane Foster, Nobel Prize winner, dressed as Little Bo Peep. “I’m sure she looks amazing,” Steve says sincerely. Thor sits and chats with them for a while longer before leaving to find Jane, and immediately Steve rounds on Clint. “Saw you eyeing up Thor earlier,” he says conversationally. 

Clint scoffs. “Please, like you weren’t doing the exact same thing.” He sees Bucky snicker out of the corner of his eye as he takes a sip of his drink. “And don’t think you’re exempt, mister,” he scolds, “You act like I can’t feel you half-hard beneath me.”

Bucky flushes. “The guy’s a literal god, can you blame me?” He grumbles. 

“Not even a little,” Steve agrees. 

“So let’s all agree that we all find Thor attractive and if he ever asks to fuck one of us we make it a foursome and have some fun,” Clint says bluntly. He snorts as Steve spits out his beer and glares at him. Bucky’s shaking with silent laughter underneath him and Clint smirks smugly. “Somethin’ the matter, Steve?” He asks innocently.

Flush high on his cheeks, Steve growls, “You’ll pay for that.”

“Looking forward to it,” Clint purrs, winking. Steve flushes deeper, sinking into the couch scowling and pulling a pillow over his lap. 

“Stop teasin’ babe, you’re gonna make him mad,” Bucky says, his breath on the back of Clint’s neck making him shiver. 

“Aw, but I’m having so much fun,” Clint whines, tilting his head back so he can see Bucky’s face.

“You keep it up and you won’t be later,” Bucky murmurs softly, his voice full of promise. Clint straight-up has to suppress a groan at that, and he firmly resolves to rile Steve up a little more before the evening’s out, just because he can. And because Steve and Bucky do _ such _ a wonderful job taking him apart.

Suffice to say, when Natasha plops herself down next to him on the couch later that evening, fully decked out as a bumblebee, complete with antennae, and says, “You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow,” Clint just grins and takes another sip of his beer (still the same one from earlier, because all three of them are big on consent).

“That’s the plan,” he says cheerfully, raising his beer when Steve looks over at him with a heated look in his eyes. “I’m gonna see if I can work some angel/demon roleplay in there too.” He wiggles his eyebrows and she scoffs in disgust. 

“That is far more than I ever wanted to know about your sex life,” she declares, ruffling his hair before disappearing.

When Clint looks up from his beer next, Steve and Bucky are standing in front of him, staring down at him. “You ready to go?” Bucky asks. 

“Sure,” Clint says easily, standing and chugging the rest of his beer then tossing the bottle into the garbage can by the elevator. Bucky puts a hand on the small of his back and pushes him towards the elevator gently, and as soon as they’re inside, Clint’s being crowded against the wall. “Hey, you think we could fit some roleplay in tonight?” He asks.

“What did you have in mind?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Thought it was obvious, really,” Clint says, gesturing at their costumes. “Angel. Demon. Hapless human seduced by forces beyond his comprehension.”

Bucky exchanges a look with Steve, then grins. “I think we can fit that in somewhere.”

“Goodie,” Clint says eagerly. Best. Boyfriends. _ Ever_.


End file.
